Wobbly Wheels and Whistles
Wobbly Wheels and Whistles is a US, UK, AUS, Swedish, Danish, Finnish and Norwegian DVD featuring four fourteenth season episodes. The Australian release features two additional episodes from the thirteenth season, and the Swedish, Danish, Finnish and Norwegian releases feature one additional fourteenth season episode. Description US Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favorite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! UK Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favourite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! Episodes US # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff # Victor Says Yes # Toby and the Whistling Woods UK # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff AUS # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff # Creaky Cranky # Tickled Pink Sweden # Toby and Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Trees # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, What an Insult Denmark # Toby and the Wheeshing Woods # Victor Says Yes # Flying Jobi-Logs # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, How Humiliating Finland # Toby and the Hum of the Wilderness Song # Victor's Busy at Work # Jumping Jobi! # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, What a Disgrace! Norway # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Always Says Yes # Bouncing Jobi-Trees # Thomas and Scruff # How Disgraceful Bonus features US * "The Steam Team" puzzles * Bonus episode of "Timmy Time": "Timmy's Plane" UK * Down at the Station: Whistle * Go, Go Thomas sing-along * Guess Who? puzzle - Victor Trivia * Some UK DVDs come with a free Thomas whistle. * This was the last DVD released in Norway. Goofs * Thomas and the flatbed are derailed on the back cover and on the UK bonus features menu. Gallery File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSbackcover.png|US Back cover File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVD2.jpg|UK DVD File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVD.png|UK DVD with free whistle File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK Spine File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK Back Cover File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK Disc File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:WobblyWheelsandWhistles(AustralianDVD)backcover.png|Australian back cover and spine File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesDanishDVD.jpg|Danish DVD File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesDanishDVDbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesFinnishDVDcover.jpg|Finnish DVD File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesFinnishDVDbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesNorwegianbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu1.png|US main menu File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu2.png|US episode selection menu File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu3.png|US language selection menu File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu4.png|US bonus features File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu5.png|Steam Team Puzzles game File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu6.png File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVDtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVDmainmenu.jpg|UK main menu File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVDmenu1.jpg|UK episode selection menu File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVDmenu2.jpg|UK bonus features menu File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesAUSDVDMainMenu.png|AUS Main menu File:WobblyWheels&WhistlesAUSDVDEpisodeSelection.png|AUS Episode selection Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases